Casinos have existed for decades and are very popular. Casinos typically offer games of chance for patrons who wish to gamble. Often times, casinos may offer a reward or loyalty program to patrons. As a patron spends more money at a casino, that casino may offer points, perks, or other credits to the patron. Casino loyalty programs are typically managed by an offline system that tracks where a user has been, what a user has done, and the credits available to the user.
Online gaming has gained in popularity in recent years. Online gaming allows users in many locations to participate in gaming in an online environment. Each user may login to the online service, access their user account, and participate in the online gaming provided by a particular service provider.
Casino loyalty programs and online gaming services are two separate entities with no way to communicate with each other. They are typically owned and operated by separate entities. What is needed is an improved manner for enjoying a combined online gaming experience and an offline casino loyalty program.